hommer_simpsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hommer Simpson 3
Hommer Simpson 3 is the third episode in the Hommer Simpson series, uploaded on July 1st 2011. Plot Stuart Little is seen on the television, but the channel is changed to the news, where Kent Brockman says that Homer is being tried for crimes in court, and today is the commemoration of Apu's death. In court, Homer's lawyer is Professor Frink, who insists that Homer is a good man, who works at the power plant and loves his family, and calls him a "good boy". Reverend Lovejoy asks Homer if it is true that Maggie died in his house, and Homer confirms this to be true. He presents Exhibit A, which is Maggie's corpse in a frame, but Homer says she is with god now. The judge sentences Homer to 18 years of hard labour for the murder of a child Simpson. Homer groans in his prison cell, and declares that there is no jail worse than the jail that is his guilt. Moleman whispers to Homer to open the door, as he has unlocked it. Outside the Simpson house, Moleman tells Homer that he has given him a new identity for his safety, "Mr. Thompson". He asks him to say "hello" when he says "Hello, Mr. Thompson". Homer replies "hello". Marge is pregnant with another child and breathing heavily, and Abraham Simpson is asleep. Homer asks why he is here. In his bedroom, Bart is speaking to Milhouse in a chatroom. Bart asks Milhouse his a s l (age, sex and location), and Milhouse tells him he is 10, male and from Springfield. Milhouse asks who is in Bart's dp, and Bart writes "my mmum". Patty introduces Homer to her new boyfriend, who greets Homer. Troy McClure appears on the television, drinks a beer, and vomits. He then advises the viewer to drink Doif beer. Milhouse, who is driving the bus, tells Bart to get on the bus "or else". Lenny asks about Bart's purse, and shows Bart his own. Bart compliments Lenny on his purse. Moe answers a phone call, and Homer asks for a Doif. Moe tells Homer that he always wanted to try this, and Homer drinks the Doif. At the school, Principal Skinner inspects the breasts of the people in the school. He remarks that Mrs. Hoover's breasts are "angular, firm to the touch". He touches Mrs. Krabappel's breasts, and remarks that they are "nice, firm", and says that she has failed the test, and she apologises. He tells her that she needs to "smarten your act up", and says that it is chicken livers for her. He feels his mother's breasts, and tells her (which her refers to as Mrs. Skinner), that, in his opinion, she needs a smaller bra to hold up her "beautiful breasts". Ned Flanders is teaching sex education, and tells the children they must procreate using the penis and the "girl hole" (vagina), but tells them they can't do this until they are 23, and tells them bad things will happen to them if they do this, and says he will peel an orange to demonstrate. Milhouse asks to be excused to the bathroom, where he sits on the toilet, looking at a picture of Marge Simpson. He says that he needs to know "what's inside". Patty is kissing with her new boyfriend, and asks if she can shave his hair. He allows her, and she shaves away his hair, revealing it to be Selma in disguise. Homer rings Moe on the telephone, and asks him if he has any Doif. Moe tells Homer that you can't drink Doif in this town, and Homer says he will not be stopped. In the night, Milhouse is in Bart's treehouse with a pair of binoculars, spying at Homer and Marges' bedroom. Marge walks up to the window wearing only a bra. While Abraham Simpson is asleep, Milhouse smothers him with a pillow, before stabbing him in the face with a knife. Suddenly, he realises that he has just stabbed Moleman. Bart is on his computer, playing a game. Homer goes to Banner's Beer to obtain some Doif. Banner tells Homer that they don't have any Doif, and serves him a can of Foster's instead. Homer drinks the can, and vomits violently. At home, Marge is screaming and giving birth while being punched in the stomach. However, the baby is stillborn. Homer wakes up in the hospital, and Doctor Nick tells him that he has some bad news to be said. Bart is on his computer in his bedroom. At 9:40 PM Homer tells him on the chatroom that he has "halved of life span", and will "join Maggie soon", meaning that he does not have much time left to live, and will die soon. The "unborn Simpson" is in the frame with Maggie, and says that Maggie "will play with the unborn Simpson in heaven". Principal Skinner shouts that he is "not going back there", and says "don't even fucking try".